hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 17 (Imagination)
Imagination is the seventeenth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KATHLEEN pretends to be an opera singer. *CHARLI pretends to be an opera singer too. *KELLIE and Chats imagine to go to an aquarium and visit lots of fish. *CHARLI pretends to be a fish. *TIM finds a musical house with notes on the wall, spelling the word face. *CHARLI pretends to be a musical note. *NATHAN imagines to travel to the moon, and there he finds the moon boy (Tim) and they play craterball together. *CHARLI plays football on the moon. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about two siblings (Kellie and Nathan) who travel to Zig Zag land by a seesaw, they meet Mr. Ziggy (Tim), who knows children's mother (Charli) because she travelled there a long time ago. Gallery Kathleen S4 E17.png Charli S4 E17 1.png Kellie S4 E17.png Charli S4 E17 2.png Tim S4 E17.png Charli S4 E17 3.png Nathan S4 E17.png Charli S4 E17 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E17.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Let us sing opera, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Raise your voice very high, hold your hand up to the sky Throw your arms and let them go, with the music they will float Let us sing opera, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Let us sing opera, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Raise your voice very high, hold your hand up to the sky Throw your arms and let them go, with the music they will float Now we sing opera, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. ;Body move #01 Let us sing opera, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Raise your voice very high, hold your hand up to the sky Throw your arms and let them go, with the music they will float Let us sing opera, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. ;Word play In your imagination, come along and see these fabulous fun fish fantasy Big fish, small fish, thin and fat, one like an angel, one like a cat Friendly fish, fantastic fish, fluorescent pink and green All the colours of the rainbow right here for us to see. In your imagination, come along and see these fabulous fun fish fantasy Big fish, small fish, thin and fat, one like an angel, one like a cat Friendly fish, fantastic fish, fluorescent pink and green All the colours of the rainbow right here for us to see. ;Body move #02 Be a fish with me Swimming in the sea Swishing through the water Swish, swish, swish. Be a fish with me Swimming in the sea Swishing through the water Swish, swish, swish. ;Making music F, A, C, E, some notes on the music stuff F, A, C, E, music notes that spell a word F, A, C, E, that spells face, can you see it? F, A, C, E, the music notes spell face. F, A, C, E, some notes on the music stuff F, A, C, E, music notes that spell a word F, A, C, E, that spells face, can you see it? F, A, C, E, these music notes spell face. ;Body move #03 F, A, C, E, some notes on the music stuff F, A, C, E, music notes that spell a word F, A, C, E, that spells face, can you move it? F, A, C, E, these music notes spell face. ;Shapes in space I'm walking on the moon Each step I take is slow I feel so light, I can moonwalk all night In outer space, in outer space I go moonwalk slow, moonwalk slow. I'm walking on the moon Each step I take is slow I feel so light, I can moonwalk all night In outer space, in outer space I go moonwalk slow, moonwalk slow. ;Body move #04 I'm gonna have a ball Running with the ball Running with the ball on the moonball field. I'm gonna have a ball Running with the ball Running with the ball on the moonball field. I'm gonna have a ball Kicking with the ball Kicking with the ball on the moonball field. ;Sharing stories We can zig, zig, and then you zag, zag It's the greatest fun that you've ever had When you can zig and zag, zag zag, it's a zigzag. First you zig and then you zag (Zag) It's the greatest fun that you've ever had When you zig and zag, it's a zigzag. You can zig (Zig) and then you zag (Zag) It's the greatest fun that you've ever had When you can zig and zag, it's a zigzag. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about ideas Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about opera music Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about glasses of liquid Category:Ep about drinks Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about musical notes Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about outer space Category:Ep about rocks Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about seesaws Category:Ep about zigzags Category:Ep about visiting